1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment apparatus and an operation system that perform treatment utilizing cavitations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses (hereafter, referred to as “ultrasound treatment apparatuses”) that perform treatment with respect to living tissue by utilizing ultrasound vibrations or various phenomena that arise accompanying ultrasound vibrations are already widely known. As an example of such kind of apparatus, an ultrasound operation device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-188160 may be mentioned.
It is considered that the treatment capability of an ultrasound treatment apparatus depends greatly on the state of cavitation generation at a treatment target region. Therefore, in order to perform treatment efficiently using an ultrasound treatment apparatus, control that causes cavitations being generated at a treatment target region to be generated in an appropriate state in accordance with the contents of a treatment is essential.